This invention concerns a process for conveying workpieces in the form of panels or strips stacked with their edges flush on a low friction workpiece support platform.
German Utility Patent 73 42 992, published Jun. 27, 1974, discloses a device with which each plate of a stack of panels can be fed individually in order to convey the separated strips or panels to a glue applicator machine, for example. However, the stack itself is free standing when conveyed to the separating device, and there is the danger that the stacked panels could slip or the stack could fall over during conveyance.
A goal of this invention is to provide a process and apparatus that will permit rapid horizontal conveyance of stacks of panel or strip materials, which are flush at the edges without allowing the individual layers of the stack to shift relative to each other under the influence of inertia.
This and other objects of the invention will become apparent in view of the present Specification, claim and Drawings.